bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Scarlett Baine
Early Childhood This is her early childhood. Late Childhood-Teen Years This is her late childhood to teen years. Early Adulthood This is her early adulthood years. Late Adulthood This is her late adulthood years. Appearance Victoria is an exceptionally beautiful woman, something she has used to her advantage throughout her life since adolescence. Blonde hair & blue eyes; perfect curves & a seductive smile - it's not surprising that her appearance is her greatest asset. With her position at the Baine Manor, Victoria has all her dresses custom-tailored for her by servants so they always fit her perfectly. Her fashion era of choice tends to stay around 40s-50s, leading to the majority of her wardrobe being pinup-esque (specifically swing style of dresses). What with red being her favourite colour, this is also reflected strongly in her wardrobe (which works in her favour too as red is probably one of the best colours to wear when you're living the lifestyle Victoria opts for). Personality and Behaviour Victoria has always been somebody who lives very much for herself & herself alone. She demands the attention of all and doesn't care who she hurts in her path to get it; something evident even in her early childhood with how incredibly jealous & cold she became when her younger brother was born. She refuses to share the spotlight with anyone, aside from her sister during their few childhood years together (as her love for her & their close bond overtook her need for attention). A complimentary trait to the aforementioned, Victoria is what could be considered as a "vulnerable narcissist". Vain & above reproach in nature, she also has a deep-set fear of abandonment by those she actually cares about (or at the very least sees as important to her life story). Relationships * Charles Eric Baine (Owner - CharColishes) * James Brandt Beckett (Lover - Tame) * Milo Charles Baine (Husband - Tilo) * Natalie Dimitri Cross (Sister - Vat) Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Victoria: * Bad Habit - The Kooks - Listen * Bombshell Blonde - Owl City - The Midsummer Station* * Bubblegum Bitch - Marina and the Diamonds - Electra Heart * Dear Sister - The Pretty Reckless - Going to Hell * Die By The Drop - The Dead Weather - Die By The Drop * Everything to Everyone - Everclear - So Much for the Afterglow * Going to Hell - The Pretty Reckless - Going to Hell * Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts * Just A Girl - No Doubt - Tragic Kingdom * Lacerated - Shinedown - Leave A Whisper * Ladykiller - Maroon 5 - Overexposed * Mayhem - Halestorm - Into The Wild Life * No Consequences - VersaEmerge - Another Atmosphere Preview * So Damn Clever - Plain White T's - Every Second Counts * Stupid Girl - Garbage - Garbage * Sugar - Robin Schulz, Francesco Yates - SUGAR * Suicide - The Raveonettes - In And Out Of Control * Sweet Sour - Band Of Skulls - Sweet Sour * Trouble - P!nk - Try This * What You Want - Evanescence - Evanescence * When I Grow Up (Pussycat Dolls Cover) - Mayday Parade - Punk Goes Pop Volume Two * Young And Beautiful - Lana Del Rey - Young And Beautiful *song may not be available on Spotify playlist